Guns and Women
by PromiseInTheRain
Summary: 100 shots on Irvine and Selphie's relationship. Basically, I wanted to try something a little different. A year of one-shots, winter, spring, summer, autumn.
1. HimHer

**A/N: So I decided I wanted to try a story based on 100 different words, each chapter under 100 words. I got the idea from MonMonCandie's story "Dew Drops in the Morning." I wanted to do a story on Irvine and Selphie's relationship, which I have never done before, so I apologize ahead of time if it sucks. Whether it sucks or not, I appreciate the reviews! **

**So I decided to organize this story by seasons, starting with winter. Each season will have 25 one-shots, and I'll post 2 at a time. Thanks for reading! Please take the time to review!**

* * *

**Winter**

**~1~**

"Him"

He was beautiful. He made her feel average in comparison. Why was he so… Pretty?

He was _so _attractive. She would stare at him whatever chance she got. She didn't know if she wanted to be seen next to him, after all, a guy should never be prettier than his girlfriend. But… on the other hand, he was a total _beefcake! _She wanted him to be _hers _and hers _alone. _

Could you imagine? Selphie Tilmitt. Irvine Kinneas's _girlfriend. _What a thought. A wonderful, beautiful thought. One she shared with no one but herself. For now…

* * *

**~2~**

****"Her"

She was certainly cute. And that was the _least _of it. How is it that her child-like appearance and over-bubbly personality made him feel as though he was ready to fall to his knees and be completely committed only to her…

No, no way. Irvine Kinneas was _not _a one-girl kind of guy. Commitment was _not _a part of his vocabulary. No _way _he was going to change his ways all of a sudden because he thought a girl was _cute. _

But man, oh man, she was _really _cute…

But maybe he didn't have to _commit _to changing…


	2. ImpressIce

**A/N: I know. I'm a terrible person for not updating in like a month. I'm sorry. I've been busy and had personal issues to deal with, but now I'm here and I'll try to make the most of my time. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

**~3~**

"Impress"

"Really? I don't believe you…"

"It's true, doll."

"Prove it."

"If you insist."

Irvine grabbed his rifle and aimed at his target, a tiny little bite bug flying at least a hundred yards away.

"You're not going to hit it," Selphie said.

"Not unless you zip your pretty little lips shut for a minute," Irvine said with a wink.

Selphie's heart jumped as Irvine's gun went off, and the monster fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Show me again!" Selphie exclaimed.

Irvine smiled and reloaded his gun. "I told you I could do it. You owe me a date."

* * *

**~4~**

"Ice"

"W-woah-woah –woah!" Selphie screeched as she slipped and fell on the cold ice.

"You alright there, Sefie?" Irvine skated up to her and offered his gloved hand.

"Ice skating is _hard," _ Selphie moaned, letting him lift her back to her feet.

"You just gotta get the hang of it," Irvine said, steadying her as her legs threatened to send her back on her bum.

"I've been trying to get the hang of it for _hours, _how long does it take?"

Irvine shook his head and laughed. "Come here, you," he said, holding her hand as they skated around the rink.


	3. ClassInnocence

**~5~**

****"Class"

The way he stared at her in class… She liked the attention, but it was so _distracting. _How was she supposed to focus on the lecture about hidden draw points when she felt his eyes on her _constantly? _

Class was boring. He needed something to keep him awake. That's why he stared at Selphie. She made staying awake easy, and he made a game of staring at the back of her head. Occasionally she'd look behind her. Irvine would try not to get caught by looking away when she did. She'd catch on soon. He looked forward to it.

* * *

**~6~**

She was so sweet. A little _too _sweet. She had told him to stop when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Irvie, we're not even dating!"

"So?"

"I can't kiss you without a commitment."

He knew what was up. She had never kissed anyone before. She was nervous. He couldn't help but smile. She was so… pure. Delicate. Untainted. There was nothing wrong with that, in fact, it was new to him, but he liked it. Selphie was different than all the other girls because she had something they didn't. Innocence.


	4. BreathRadio

**A/N: Its been a while since I've been updating... I haven't got computer access since mine is, well, broken. The one I'm using now is my mother's work computer and she's not very happy I'm using it either. But I really wanted to update, so here we go! Please Rate and Review! And thank you!**

* * *

**~7~**

**"Breath"**

They stared at each other in wonder. How did they get here?

Their faces only inches apart, hands laced together, knees just barely touching.

"Irvie…" Selphie tried to voice, but all that came out was a soft breath, a sigh. His eyes were locked on hers, and she could tell he wanted to kiss her. She could also tell that he was holding back.

He didn't dare move closer. He knew he wanted to, but he didn't want to taint the moment. For now, he would just sit there, waiting.

They were only… A breath away.

* * *

**~8~**

**"Radio"**

He had been waiting all day for this, but now he had no idea why. When Selphie had asked him to come over to listen to Christmas tunes on the radio, he had _no _idea she meant…. _Actually _listen to Christmas tunes on the radio…

Not that he was complaining. He was here with her, enjoying himself.

She sang along with the radio as it played her favorite holiday song. "I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know…" She ignored Irvine's silent teasing. She locked eyes with him. "All I want for Christmas is you…"


End file.
